


I really wanna take you down

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Riding, Zayn is a dancer, dancing to chris brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam broke up with his girlfriend and needs cheering up. Zayn rides him singing Take You Down lyrics to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really wanna take you down

Liam walks in on Zayn body rolling. To some love making r n b song. His day was already shitty. It’d just gotten shittier. Zayn grips the peak of his snapback and stands upright. He watches Liam flip and sink into Zayn’s bed. He pauses the music and jumps on the bed next to Liam. 

“What’s eatin ya?”

“Caught her cheating….dyking…with my sister.

Zayn presses his lips, probably supressing a laugh. He always thought Danielle wasn’t into Liam. More like into his female version. Liam was like, turning into a bright red stop sign anytime Zayn would open his mouth about the curly haired dancer.  
The I told you so was that close to slip out of Zayn’s mouth. 

“Now that you’re single, mind if I rehearse?”

Zayn doesn’t wait for an answer, and peels himself off the bed. It’s not like he doesn’t care about Liam’s problems. They’re best mates. And  
as the perfect bestie, Zayn knows not to talk to Liam while he’s upset. The music comes back to life, Liam hates this cheesy bass dropping, smooth caramel voice, ear sexing thing. He hates anything that dances right now. Zayn is not an exception.  
He avoids the distraction and peers to his right. He squeaks and jumps at the form of the lifeless bottle of lubricant, cap unscrewed mind you, half empty. He forgot Zayn was using that stuff. It helps release the tension he says.

“Hey, Li, what do you think of..” Liam is caught sniffing the contents of a plastic bottle. He lifts an eyebrow, despises Zayn’s smirk, it’s like it’s tattooed on his face. 

“Shit must’ve hit you really hard” Liam puts the bottle down. It smelled like medicaments. 

“Whatever, distract me Z”

Liam hasn’t gotten laid in weeks. Zayn knows. Zayn’s deciphered everyone of Liam’s expressions. The most obvious one being “ Zayn I love you” usually used in the mornings, when Liam isn’t awake enough to realise he’s scratching his bum, usually requesting a full English. Works every damn time. The second one being “I just had sex.” There’s the third “My gf didn’t want to have sex”. Fourth is always the “I hate you Zayn. Leave me alone but don’t leave.” The last one he uses very little. Like never. The “I love you Zayn, will you be my boyfriend”. Zayn has an organised mind.

Liam is currently wanting to have a show amuse him. 

He types in a few words in his search bar and hits the enter key.

Liam recognises this song. Last time Zayn played it, they ended up with raging hard-ons. He ended up seeing Zayn’s dick. Much more than he needed in life. 

Snapback low enough to cover his eyes, Zayn pushes his sweats down, just on the curve of his perky bum. He’s wearing the white tank top Liam’s cut out of one of Harry’s shirts. 

“Here we are, all alone in this room” Zayn’s voice is like chocolate. Him singing on top of Chris Brown is ear busting. 

“And boy I know where to start”

“Zayn stop”

“And what we’re gonna do” Zayn does a little spin, sways his legs, and slowly jerks back to stand upright on both.  
“I’ll take my time…we’ll be all night boy.”

The drum beats in this song are so….frustrating. “So get ready babe, I got plans for me and you”  
He takes a slide to the left, and puts a hand on top of his head. “It ain’t my first time” He shows his index finger up, swaying his hand in little circles “but babyboy we can pretend”

Liam facepalms and digs his teeth into a pillow. He’s not doing this again. 

“hey lets bump and grind” Zayn air thrusts at each word “boy tonight we’ll never end”  
There it comes.

“Let me take you down” there he is, rolling his body, from his feet to his shoulders. “I really wanna take you down” Moving his hips fluidly like he’s floating in a wave crossing through his body. “And show you what I’m about.”

Zayn looks up, tosses his cap around to place it back to front and grins “can I take you now?”

He’s swinging his hips from left to right, his legs following in a different movement. Still rolling. Still waving. “Your body body oh.”

Liam groans when he sees Zayn drop easily to a crouching position, “Your body body up and down” aiming for little up and down bounces. On a dick probably. 

“So don’t stop boy get it” Zayn did not just grab his crotch “Quit playing with it” he very evidently squeezes his balls, his voice drifting off at the “can’t wait no more” part.

Liam sits up, his eyes blodshoot. “When I said distraction, I didn’t mean..”

“Shut your face”

He turns, his sweatpants sliding off his legs at the same occasion, and climbs hands and knees on the bed. Liam lies right back down. “Pretty boy, lets take it off in this room” He rolls Liam’s t shirt to his neck, and cranes his head until Liam lifts his arms up. “No time to waste boy” 

Zayn dresses s figures on Liam’s naked torso. “You know what we came to do.” He leans in to push Liam’s polo off his head. He leans in close enough to capture Liam’s lips in a quick peck, slotting them together. 

“We got all night” Liam nods. He just broke up with his girlfriend godammit. Zayn rams his hand over Liam’s chest, sliding his long fingers in the dip of his waist. “To try to get it right boy” he stops at the button of his jeans. “Hope you ready, hope you ready, hope you ready”

The button gives away, the zipper following suit. “Cause here we go, we know how we do.”

Liam’s cock is out by the time the second chorus hits. He hadn’t even realised he was hard. Zayn stroked him throughout the rest of the song, whispering some of the words to him. Using the tempo of the beat to accommodate his hand movements. 

“I really wanna take you down” Zayn straddles Liam’s hips, and presses his bum around in circles. He turns his snapback the right way, and holds on to it. “And show you what I’m about” another wave hits Zayn. Lands right into Liam’s dick. “Your body up and down”  
Zayn’s ass grinding down on Liam’s bare thighs, with one hand on his cock, the other still on the cap. Liam can’t not bite his lip. Here we are again. 

“Come on baby” he jerks his head towards the nightstand. The song ends, and repeats. Liam’s shaky hand can’t hold the bottle straight. He spill it everywhere. “Come on baby” he repeats. 

“It ain’t my first time but babyboy we can pretend”

Liam is covered in lube, hard as a rock just as Zayn manoeuvres to slip his boxers down without even tugging his legs away from Liam’s body. He stands on his knees, tip of Liam’s cock already breeching the rim. “Hey lets bump and grind boy tonight…we’ll never end” he winks and literally kills Liam’s mind. 

The chorus. The song fucking breaks down. It’s litteraly a climax. Zayn pushes himself on Liam’s cock in circles. Slowly grinding his body down. In time with the music. “I really wanna take you down” He takes his cap off, fans it over his forehead and places it back, peak facing his back.

He whispers non sense, sings the lyrics and lets chris brown and his music do the rest. Liam grabs Zayn’s hips, unable to keep up. The way he moves is just, god – Liam grunts like a caveman, the heat around him feels like velvet. It shifts around his cock, rolls up and down, in circles. A fashionable pattern takes place.

“Let me take you down” Zayn half sings half moans, bouncing his bum on Liam’s thighs “.. your body body” he flicks one of Liam’s nipple and scratches his left pec. “Your body body up and down”  
The arch of his spine follows the wave, as he grinds from the top to the bottom. He pushes his body back when he slams back down. “So don’t stop boy get it.”

“Zayn.. I fuck…. Tight”

“All the way down”

“Zaynn” Liam is nearing his orgasm.

“Yeah, fuck me Liam. Don’t think about her.”

He speeds up lightly, but slams in more harshly.

“Think about our last time. Our first time.” Zayn isn’t even listening to the music anymore. “You held me up against the fridge and fuck I fuck”

Liam remembers. The song, the dance. And all the fucking. 

“I took you down” they had to buy a new fridge after that. But Zayn came so hard that night. 

“Your body body up and down” Liam sings. And Zayn comes even harder, his eyes closed and cock not once touched. Liam’s chest is covered in white streaks. His face is lashed in ribbons of spunk. Zayn flats his hand on Liam’s soiled areas, and smudges his pretty artwork. 

“Mmh” Zayn hums along. They don’t know how many times the song has been playing but Liam remembers coming with Zayn’s name on his lips right when “I'm gonna take you down baby nice and slow” clotures the song. 

He’s just had sex with Zayn again. For the second time. On impulse. To the same song, with the same dance measures. Fuck he was so wrong getting a girlfriend. He had the sexiest pair of swaying hips at his disposition. Taking him down when he needed it.


End file.
